wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Outclanner
Outclanners (also known as "Outsiders") are the savage wolves who live the solitary lives in the Outermost. The only instinct they have is to survive; they are mainly motivated by viciousness and greed. They are considered rather stupid, being unable to hold an idea in their heads for any length of time, dulled over the generations by the savagery that they endured every day. They have no strategy for hunting; they only worked together in a rout for sadistic amusement, torturing their prey. Also, they are not above engaging in the practice of cannibalism , eating one each other when one is killed as shown in Lone Wolf. Description Physically, they often are disreputable, unkempt, and ragged. They are rather small, probably a result of the hard life they endure and lack of good nutrition. Many have old scars from run-ins with other Outclanners, such as the Outclanner Morb, who is missing an eye. History History unknown. They probably started out as wolves from the Beyond who deserted their clans or were exiled. '' Practices and Traditions The spirit of ''hwlyn, nurturing harmony, that defined the organized wolf packs of the Beyond, is nonexistent. They are despised by ordinary wolves, since they have no notions of the code of conduct, honor, or traditions the established packs hold so dear. They have no laws. The only instinct they have is to survive; they are mainly motivated by viciousness and greed. They were rather stupid, being unable to hold an idea in their heads for any length of time, dulled over the generations by the savagery that they endured every day. They have no strategy for hunting; they only worked together in a rout for sadistic amusement, torturing their prey. Also, they are not above engaging in the practice of cannibalism, eating one each other when one is killed. And unlike the melodious howls like the Wolves of the Beyond/Normal wolves, their howls are piercing cries, much worst then young pups. History 'Lone Wolf' When Faolan travels to the Outermost to find Thunderheart, he kills a couger. But two Outclanners, a gray one and a russet one, the russet one being Morb, try to take the meat. Faolan tosses them a piece of the dead mountain lion, and in attempt to eat, Morb kills his companion, crushing his spine, and eats him instead of the couger. 'Shadow Wolf' In the end of Shadow Wolf, Heep runs to the Outermost with two outclanners after being found out by the other wolves he was the true murderer. After this, Heep is known as an outclanner and is never seen again. 'Watch Wolf' After Toby is reunited with Bronka, Burney and Grizz and the war is stopped, the Fengo, Finbar annonces the the MacHeath clan is no longer a Clan, but outclanners. He then asks the MacNamara wolves to chase the clan into the Outermost. Known Outclanners *Morb *Heep *Donaidh *Fretta *Malan *MacHeath Clan﻿ Category:Outclanners Category:Pages with no known Category Category:Wolf Words and Traditions